


Second Chances

by saxophonesandcuesticks



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, F/M, Gift Fic, Marie is Pregnant, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxophonesandcuesticks/pseuds/saxophonesandcuesticks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Older than water, stubborn as stone<br/>There'll be no forgiveness for all that you've known<br/>Oh these days oh these days get heavy<br/>Hotter than friction subtle as sound<br/>There'll be no forgiveness for you to come around</p><p>Oh these days oh these days get heavy</p><p>I get older and life fades but you remain<br/>Open up again I believe in second chances<br/>Please let me in oh I believe in second chances<br/>I won't break you<br/>I will not let you down<br/>Open up again I believe in second chances<br/>-Second Chances, Imagine dragons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift fic for a good friend of mine who runs the tumblr rp blog Achim-and-Bruce 
> 
> The pairing is her Sniper with my Lil femgie <3
> 
> Fic inspired by Second Chances by Imagine Dragons

God, she was so fucking beautiful. Sitting in the rocking chair in front of the nursery window holding her swollen stomach and being bathed in the full moonlight like that. Marie looked like a pregnant, glowing angel come to save him from this hell he called his mind.

You see, Bruce was ten feet tall and part Giant, but not of his own doing. The now BLU medic got ahold of him during the Vietnam War and turned him into a ten foot tall cannibalistic monster that was forced to maul, maim, and kill innocent people. To this day, the PTSD and guilt plagued him. And out of everyone, the tiny five foot seven Engineer was the only one who could get him calm. He feared for her because he could accidentally kill her. But she didn’t care. She was his world, his universe, and he’d readily kill anyone who hurt her without remorse.

When she told him she was pregnant, he was both confused and very, very afraid. He was confused because she told an Ex of hers had knocked her up, but beat her severely, killing the baby, and then had her tubes tied against her will so she couldn’t get pregnant ever again. But she confessed that she went to Medic and he gave her a new, fully functioning uterus, and he just kept her ovaries. At that he was elated, but the fear still lied therein. What if he hurt the baby? Dropped it, broke a bone, _killed_ it??? He voiced his fears and she replied by sitting him down, pulling his head into her lap and petting his hair to get him to calm the fuck down.

As she pet him, he let out deep, rumbling purrs and she told him that everything was going to be alright, and that he’d instinctively know how to handle the baby. “Just treat it like a smaller version of me. You’ve never hurt me on accident, right? Well, I trust you and I know you won’t hurt ‘em. Okay?” she murmured in the gentle southern accent as she kissed his temple. Bruce nodded, she was right. As much as he hated it, she was right, and he’d have to treat it like a tiny version of her. “Good. Now, I have a bit of Fast Food wrangled and tied up for ya darlin.”

The code name for the Scout meal she caught had him grinning. He'd kill, then eat the Boston native and Respawn would take over, and give him a new body back at his own base.

When he was done with his dinner, Bruce found Marie working on machine plans with mechanics that he couldn't even fathom. Suddenly, she looked up at him with a pleased, but shocked expression on her face. “Bruce! The baby’s kickin!” She exclaimed happily, and he rushed over with his hand outstretched, but he was unsure if he should touch her swollen tummy or not. Marie sensed his hesitation and gently placed the huge hand on the spot that the baby was kicking against, watching the sniper’s eyes widen with absolute wonder and amazement. Tears of pure joy filled her eyes at his reaction and he gently wiped them away with a huge grin on his face. That was their baby, and in that moment he knew that without a doubt, he'd be a damn good dad.

-:-:-:-

The next day, Bruce went onto the field without Marie once more, though something seemed off…. He couldn't place the feeling, but the sniper didn't like it at all.

He was hiding out in his nest when he caught sight of that damned doctor in blue who made him this way. The asshole was heading towards the temporary engineer and Bruce went to shoot him between the eyes, but something went wrong. Bruce entered a trance and put down his gun, then he started heading back to the base. _Towards his Beloved’s workshop._

Once there, he busted through the door, took a sniff and growled. He was starved and why go through the hunt when he kept one here?

“Oh, hiya darlin! What are you doin back here so early?”

No reply.

“Brucie? Everythin alright?”

A low growl, then he began heading towards her.

“Bruce? T-talk to me, please?” She pled, the fear in her body language growing. Internally, Bruce was fighting to come back out and stop what was going to happen, but the pull of the trance was too strong..

The shell of the sniper picked her up, and buried his nose in her shoulder, inhaling her sweet, fertile scent, causing her to let out a fearful whimper. She smelled good normally, but while pregnant, her scent increased in sweetness by ten-fold. Marie didn't dare fight back because he could kill the baby. Yeah sure the engineer would be back, but the baby wouldn't.

A few tense moments passed and then the huge mouth opened and tore a huge chunk of flesh from her shoulder and she screamed out, pleading him to stop, huge tears streaming down her face.

Suddenly, Bruce came back and he was sick to his stomach. His eyes were wide with shock, sorrow, fear, and wet with tears. Marie was in terror and extreme pain, as well as in the middle of a flashback. “Nononono, s-stop, p-please…..” She whimpered, shaking in the giant’s grip. “P-please……. L-leave me alone….” The huge sniper gently put her down in front of her dispenser and ran, letting out sobs as he did so.

There were no signs of either mercenary that night at dinner…..


End file.
